Wow Its A Cow Military Academy
by Glitter748
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione have name changes and have some weird stuff happen, because of 2 hyper authors...Read and Review (rating to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello I am a new member. Me and my friend Sheila aka SilverSerpent are writing this inquisitive story. It focuses on us being hyper and Harry Potter. In the story we refer to the characters with other names. Such as Harry Pothead and Harmany Stranger. Now Please enjoy!  
  
Sheila: Um, right. She sounds smart, right? Ok, well get that idea out of your heads, because, trust me, she is a blonde one. Ok, now read the story, AND REVIEW OR DIE! Thank you! hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own this, so don't say we do, because we don't, and YOU'RE LYING!  
  
  
  
Once upon a dead man's grave, a strange stranger named Harmony Stranger, stood laughing her bushy head off, because she killed that dead man and now he was dead, and not alive. He claimed to have had an itch. She scratched him to death and now…dun dun dun…..he was DEAD!  
  
Now, if you are confused, bewildered, flustered, or just plain stupid, don't feel bad, because I don't get it either.  
  
After Harmony Stranger had killed the dead man, she went off looking for her accomplices, Donald Ferret, and Harry Pothead. (A/n: Ron and Harry, if you don't get it. By the way, Harmony is Hermione.) She decided they were probably in the village pizza parlour, eating, what else, chocolate ice cream. (A/n: That's Sheila's thing, so…whatever.) She walked in, and scorned them for not being in their full military uniform, as they were in military school. They got kicked out of Warthogs (A/n: Hogwarts) and were sent to "Wow, there's a Cow Military Academy". Very disciplinary, if I may say.  
  
So anyway, they went back to school, and suddenly they saw their headmaster appear in 3 blinding sparks. THREE blinding sparks, mind you. He didn't appear alone, however, because with him was the famous almost unfamous……. BRITNEY SPEARS! (Both authoresses drop dead at her name. Scary!) The three Plebes ran around the whole school singing "What a Girl Wants" by Christina Augilara just to offend her! The whole academy burst out laughing and joined them in their hateful quest. What quest, you may be asking your self, because we are asking ourselves the same question. Gin-Gin-The Pepsi girl came to visit her brother that very moment, and she too began to laugh, and choked on her Pepsi, for Gin-Gin is a Pepsihaulic! Bad Ginny!  
  
Anyway, the students all went outside and started dancing Daren's Dance Groove, the video, of course. They looked just like a huge mob of boy band/girl band wanna-be's! How fun! Then they all got Saturday school but the only thing was it was a bording school and they go to school everyday! So, then they all started to gag on fact that the head of the school was that unethical! Suddenly another 3 sparks lit the campus grounds. And who else do u think would possibly appear? NO one but the two and only, FERRET TWINS! MWUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ok, so after they came, Britney was bombarded with paper towels, and died on the impact. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Harmony, who was unusually hyper. (A/n: Just like us!)  
  
"Donald," Harry said, "I have formed a plan of a way that can make us be non bored and stuff!"  
  
"Please, do share, Sir Lancelot," Donald said with a German accent.  
  
"You're talking funny," said Gin-Gin, who happened to be standing nearby.  
  
"That's great!" said Donald, for some reason, in a New York accent.  
  
"Dude!" Harry said. "Aren't you going to listen to my plan, dude?"  
  
Suddenly, GIR and Invader Zim appeared.  
  
"I love you," said GIR, hugging Harmony's leg.  
  
"Awww how cute!" said Harmony.  
  
"Damn humans. Come GIR, we came into the wrong fic."  
  
"YAY!" said GIR, who didn't get it.  
  
"OK, dudes, listen to my plan!"  
  
Q: Why will there be another chapter?  
  
A: -Silence-  
  
Q: What is Harry's plan?  
  
A: -Silence-  
  
Q: Why am I asking people questions who arent going to answer?  
  
A: -Silence-  
  
AAAH! Ok, well check back soon for the next chapter of… "Wow It's a Cow Military Academy"!  
  
The bored and hyper,  
  
--Glitter748 and SilverSerpent (Minerva and Sheila) 


	2. Flickering Lights

A/n: Hello again I hope that you enjoyed my first story . Now I am going to continue the first story. By the way if you have a question about either one just write me or include it in the review. Thanks so much!  
  
Disclaimer: THIS ISN'T TRUE!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
POTHEAD! Report to Headmaster Digonagall's (Mcgonagall) office. "Yes, sir!" FERRET! She wants to see you too! Go with Pothead to receive our punishment for yesterdays performance with poor Britney! "Yes, sir!" "Harry wait up!"  
  
So later as they reached Digonagall's evil lair-like-type-thingy- stuff-ness-ish-bob! Well everyone else called it her "office". Although in Digonagall's lair, Harry and Donald were evilly scheming about Harry's plan. You may ask, "what is Harry's plan?", well let's ask Harry!  
  
"So, Donald, would you like to hear my evil-ish plan?"  
  
"Um... Frosted Flakes are more than good, they're great!"  
  
"I will take that as a 'yes'."  
  
Just then Digonagall walked in the room/office/lair/thingy.  
  
"STOP! Your talking is getting on my nerves!" While chewing on her chewable cashew. "I demand to know what led you to begin that riot yesterday!"  
  
"Well we found it hysterical! I mean an ugly pop singer like her doesn't just show up everyday."  
  
"Yeah, what he said!"  
  
"Well both of you boys are going to have to face the consequences!"  
  
"NO! You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, yes I would!"  
  
"Uh Digonagall?"  
  
"Yes Ferret."  
  
"What are the consequences?"  
  
"Well, Ferret, they are very...bad...and...scary...and...stuff!"  
  
"Donald ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The consequences are, are,......TO MILK THE EVIL COW!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, no! I think I am gonna die! Well actually I have never died before so this will be a new experience!"  
  
Harry and Digonagall in unison.  
  
"Donald!"  
  
So, after this big conflict, (it was a conflict because i say it is), everyone went out to the field place where the evil cow was, and they looked at him! Scary! He was big, and cow-like, and not an evil stapler of doom! He could be, but he didn't look like it!  
  
Just then, HARMONY BURST THROUGH THE DOOR! (Door? Wait, I thought they were in a field!)  
  
"What is going on here?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she asked. all flustered, and stuff.  
  
"WELL," began the new character (Who's the new character? We have no idea yet!), "They got in trouble, so they have to milk the evil cow!"  
  
"But cows arent evil!"  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"No, they're not!"  
  
"Oh well, no one cares anyway!"  
  
Just then Snapie-poo hurtled himself through the door. (Which by the way was just their so each character could have an entrance. All it was, was a door in the middle of the field.) He put on his pink tap dance shoes and did a tap dance. Then the "new" character put on their military boots and did some ballet!  
  
"BOO!" said Dracula (Draco), the dork, for he was pretending to be a scary duck, except he isn't a duck, and he isn't scary! (Just his face.)  
  
"Ah," said Gin-Gin dully, for she has lost her hyper-ness, and has been left out thus far.  
  
Everyone just stared at her because we think she didn't realize what she was doing. She was in a Mexican outfit with maracas taped to her ears. She thought she would look scary with Draco!  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and there was something happening.  
  
"I think something is happening" said Harry.  
  
"Wow you were actually paying attention to the fic!" said Harmony while patting him on the head and feeding him a cookie.  
  
The lights flashed back on, and...  
  
  
  
Mwuahaha! Cliffhanger! Koolies, huh? Ok, well come back later to find out Harry's still not mentioned plan and what happened when the lights in the felid (???) went off!  
  
The bored and hyper,  
  
--Glitter748 and SilverSerpent (Minerva, and Sheila) 


End file.
